110914ErisioLily
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 23:04 -- 11:05 GT: There is a loud 'WHUMP' as Lily tumbles down the stairs for the third time that evening. 11:05 GC: "Liiiiiiiiily" 11:05 GC: "Are you ok?" 11:05 GC: Lily hears the sound of footsteps as Erisio rushes to the rescue 11:06 GT: "I think I finally broke something," she grunts. "Will wonders never cease." 11:07 GC: "Should I get Rubi? Or are you exagerating?" 11:08 GT: "Exaggerating. Probably." She holds out a hand. "Help me up." 11:09 GC: Erisio hesitates for a moment, then helps her up 11:10 GT: "Thanks," she says, wobbling slightly and groaning. "Oh, God, everything hurts. Why this." She pauses. "Is it OK if I jack your eyesight to get to the kitchen?" 11:11 GC: "...Sure..." 11:12 GT: "Cool." The familiar tingling sensation starts up. "Forward ho, Ensign Etrors." 11:12 GT: You can't help but notice that her skirt is noticeably shorter, she's wearing a slightly too big pair of combat boots, and her hands are wrapped in typical brawler's fashion. 11:13 GC: "Lily, whats up with the "ready to whoop ass" look?" 11:16 GT: "Oh, that? Dad's been teaching me boxing." She throws a few practice jabs. "That way I can get him properly next time." She turns and smiles softly. "Speaking of, you were great up there. Thanks a billion for helping out." She pauses, awkwardly. "And, uh. Sorry for sort of strong-arming you into it. I was trying to bond with you, I guess, but I'm kind of new at this whole sibling thing, so." She s 11:16 GT: hrugs. "Just lemme know if I'm making you do shit you're uncomfortable with." 11:19 GC: Your seeing from his POV shows that he looks down for a moment 11:19 GC: "...Yeah, ok" 11:20 GT: She pauses, then grabs him in a gentle, one-armed hug. "Seriously. I love you to death, man. I'd give you the best sibling crown, but Merrow destroyed it with terrible fish puns earlier." 11:20 GC: "I know, I read it" 11:22 GT: "Oh yeah." She shows off her headset. "Don't got to anymore, though!" 11:23 GC: "sweet" 11:23 GC: Your sisterly sense tells you that Erisio is distant 11:26 GT: "...Oh look, there's the kitchen," she says, attempting to maintain a tone of good cheer. "Guess I'll just. Sit here for a while. Recuperate 'n all that." She slumps down in a chair, and you feel her presence leave your mind. "Yeah." 11:27 GC: "Are... you ok?" 11:29 GT: "I..." Her head slumps onto the table. "I dunno." She sighs. "Am I a bad sister, Erisio?" 11:30 GC: "not really" 11:32 GC: "You*re very... big. Not in a fat way, but in a way that like... you don*t fade out. You let yourself be heard" 11:32 GC: "You let yourself matter" 11:32 GC: "It*s pretty cool" 11:34 GT: "Eheheh. Years of practice and a whole lotta teaching myself not to give a shit about other peoples' opinions of me. Still doesn't work some days." 11:35 GC: "Why? Am I a bad brother?" 11:35 GC: "... Actually, you probably shouldn*t answer that" 11:36 GT: "What?" She sits up straight. "No, Erisio, no, why would you ever...shit, no, man, you're the best goddamn brother I have." 11:37 GT: "Has someone been talking shit about you?" She frowns. "Is it that thing with insurance Dad was talking about? Why were you crying over insurance anyways?" 11:38 GC: He frowns at the memory 11:38 GC: "Not exatcly, I wasn*t talking about insurance because of insurance it-" 11:38 GC: He sighs 11:38 GC: "I don*t know anymore" 11:39 GT: She considers, then pats the chair next to her. "Talk." 11:39 GC: "I don*t know... do you really want to know about all this heavy luggage?" 11:40 GT: "I want to know absolutely everything about all that heavy luggage, Erisio." 11:40 GC: He sits in the shair, slumping down onto the table 11:41 GC: "To put a lot of very long and confusing words short, I*m a freak" 11:41 GT: "Pfffff. Whaaaat. I'm gonna need evidence." 11:42 GC: "The stupid insurance thing" 11:43 GC: "My stupid brain" 11:43 GC: "My stupid classpect" 11:43 GC: "my ctupid everything" 11:43 GC: *stupid 11:43 GC: "There*s my evidence, do you need citations in MLA format?" 11:43 GT: "OK, see, what you are doing here is giving me a lot of random phrases that means jack shit to me. I still don't know what the whole insurance thing is." 11:44 GC: "When SOrser got the wrong idea about my "sexual experience", I freaked out" 11:44 GC: "Then when dad started pushing me on a similar topic, I freaked out again" 11:45 GC: "When I freak out, I forget what words I need to use" 11:45 GC: "I was *trying* to use the human word "asexual" but instead I talked about fucking playing cards and insurance companies like an idiot" 11:48 GT: "Ohhhh." She nods in understanding. "Well, first of all, being ace is a totally normal thing. Ain't no shame there. Second, it sounds like you get anxiety attacks, which is also completely normal. Think I might have some meds that can help with that, actually, though it's actually really really dangerous to mess around with dosages so maybe we shuldn't do that." 11:48 GC: "I dont want to take meds" 11:49 GC: "I just want to stop being such a freak" 11:50 GC: "I mean, it might be normal for humans Lil, but I*m not a human" 12:01 GC: Erisio gets up from his slumped position 12:01 GC: "Maybe I should just... go" 12:01 GT: Lily grabs his wrist. "You sit your ass back down, motherfucker, we aren't done here." 12:02 GT: "First off, nobody's normal, man. Eeeeveryone's a freak in their own way. I've got issues, Dad's got issues, Acenia's got issues...Besides, you're like half human anyways." 12:04 GC: "I know I am, but it doesnt matter" 12:04 GC: "Everyone has issues, but I have a lot more than the national average" 12:06 GT: "OK? Doesn't change the fact that you're super nice and know a shit ton about botany and care about everyone and holy shit don't even get me started on your Athletics, ninja boy." 12:06 GT: "Plus, you put up with my shit. That's gotta count for something." 12:07 GC: "Wow, the freak is also obsessed with plants and is abnormally strong" 12:07 GC: "Amazing" 12:07 GC: He is monotone 12:09 GT: "Noooo, you're missing my point. The point is that you are amazing and wonderful and ERISIO and you should not ever ever change because you are fantastic exactly how you are." 12:11 GC: You hear a slight sniffle 12:12 GC: "I don*t want to be Erisio anymore." 12:12 GT: Lily reaches out in the general direction of the sniffle until she makes contact with Erisio, then draws him into a hug, gently papping his head. "Shhhh. It's OK." 12:12 GC: "It*s not as fun as it used to be you know?" 12:13 GT: "Yeah, I know. Lately, it's been really shitty being Lily Mavico." 12:14 GC: "I used to have fun, and Acey and I would debate about eggshells or some other stupid thing that felt like it was the most important thing. Then Mom and Dad would have really loud sex and me and Acey made a lot of noise to drown it out and I*d spend all night talking to my plants and reading about them and everything was so *simple*" 12:14 GC: "I want to go back to that..." 12:16 GT: "I know." She squeezes him. "It's hard, having to grow up as fast as we've had to." 12:21 GT: "We could talk about eggshells if you wanted and then go camp out next to Darmok and Miloko's room?" she offers, only half-joking. 12:22 GC: "No..." 12:23 GC: "It wouldnt be the same, thank you though" 12:24 GT: "Yeah, it was kind of a dumb suggestion anyways." She starts gently stroking his hair. "You wanna just sit here for a while, then?" 12:27 GC: "I... I shouldn*t be doing this..." 12:27 GC: "Acey said I should go to her if I had any problems..." 12:28 GT: "Acey's got her own shit to deal with right now, trust me." 12:30 GC: "Should I help her?" 12:30 GC: "I should help her..." 12:30 GT: "It's romancey stuff. Some asshole jacked her Primer so she has to make a new one to make the old one not count anymore." 12:31 GC: "Why doesnt she just have it say "Be Merrow"?" 12:31 GT: "Not allowed, I think." 12:31 GC: "Be a tyrian blood" 12:31 GC: "be son of Maenam" 12:31 GT: "Also probably not allowed." 12:31 GC: "Be a nerd" 12:31 GT: "EHEHE. True that." 12:37 GC: Erisio starts to get up, wary of more snatch hugs 12:38 GC: He tries to be stealthy, but the chair makes the all telling noise of being moved 12:38 GT: "Noooooo." She flails around limply. "Why must you leave me out in the cold, you are so cruel. The cruelest." 12:38 GC: He sighs "I know" 12:38 GT: "OK no, I hear that self-deprecating tone, that was a joke." 12:39 GT: "You are not cruel." 12:39 GT: "Except when you are heartlessly depriving your dear sister of snuggles." 12:42 GC: "I*m sorry Lil..." 12:42 GC: "I should... probably be on my own for a bit" 12:43 GT: "Oh. Yeah, OK. I get that, I guess." She smiles weakly. "I'm here for you, y'know." 12:43 GC: "yeah, I know..." 12:48 GC: Erisio walks through the door, before he*s out of an earshot, Lily hears a "sorry..." 12:49 GT: As Erisio walks away, he hears a loud "NO APOLOGY IS NECESSARYYYYYYYYYYY" reverberate through the entire house.